Home Sweet Home
by ar-poe
Summary: Morgan and Reid find their first home together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I haven't written anything in months, and I haven't had any ideas either... This came out of nowhere. I'm thinking about maybe making it a series. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Criminal Minds_.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Spencer hopped out of the car before Derek even came to a complete stop, and by the time Derek had put the vehicle in park and hopped out as well, Spencer was already staring up at the shambled mound of architecture before them.

Spencer had a stupid smirk on his face, and seemed to ignore the trembles coursing through his body as the December air hit his thin frame.

"_This one_." Spencer said it dramatically and his mouth gaped open just a little bit as he finished his sentence, and continued his gaze upward. Derek just stared at Spencer stupidly, not moving an inch.

Derek slowly turned his head away from Spencer and looked at the house he was so in love with. It was a small cottage looking place that appeared to have an upstairs attic and two or three bedrooms. It needed new paint, and new doors and windows, and landscaping, and... everything else.

"Between the two of us, we have enough money to buy something brand new and _safe_... and we look for months, and you choose... _this_..."

Spencer finally dropped his gaze from the top window and focused his childish grin on Derek.

Derek's heart warmed at the sight of Spencer's warm, huge eyes, a sight that never ceased to melt his heart, and took another look at the house. He could understand the charming appeal that attracted Spencer... Spencer who hated technology and loved old classic cars and used books.

Derek looked up to the top window and imagined the bookshelves lining that walls that he knew Spencer would have him put up, and he began nodding to himself as he imagined what this house would look like when it finally became his and Spencer's home.

**A/N: **A ficlet? A WIP? What?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Home Sweet Home

"Spencer, you can't avoid this anymore." Derek threw himself back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, irritated.

Spencer scrunched his nose and readjusted his hands in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to another in the doorway, watching Derek roll around comfortably in their new bed. Derek was trying to obviously show Spencer just how comfortable this bed was, and just how comfortable these new down pillows were...

Spencer wasn't buying it.

"Derek. Those types of pillows double their weight every three years, and that's all from _dust mites and bacteria_."

Derek sighed and settled himself just a little further down in the mattress, and crossed his arms. "Just what're you tryin' to tell me, kid?"

"I'm trying to tell you..." Spencer took on a hard tone to match Derek's, but then thought better of it. Derek had done everything for him. He even agreed to buy the damn shack of a house Spencer fell in love with, always made Spencer's coffee exactly right, always orders Spencer's favorite Indian meal...

Spencer's shoulders slumped forward as he caught Clooney trotting along the wall down the hallway innocently. "I'm trying to tell you that Clooney and I will just, uh... camp out in the living room tonight and watch the NatGeo channel."

0-0-0

Derek returned home at about one in the morning. He entered through the back door and into the part of the house that they had successfully renovated, and made his way up the three little steps that led to the living room.

Derek quietly walked into the room, and gave a sleepy partial grin as he saw his two favorite men sprawled out over the couch. Spencer was laying facing the back of the couch, his arms wrapped around himself, and Clooney was laying on his side with his head teetering dangerously over the arm rest.

Derek quietly made his way back to the bedroom and took out the four memory foam pillows he bought at the Bed, Bath, and Beyond store down the street. He tossed the four old pillows off the bed and into the closet, and covered the new ones in their pillow cases, and wandered back into the living room.

He paused a minute and took in the sight laid out before him. A brief thought fluttered through his head and he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, _Garcia would love a picture of this_... and snapped a picture before slipping his arms under Spencer.

Spencer jumped at the touch, and Derek should have expect this since Spencer was such a light sleeper, but he didn't care. Derek was ready to go to bed.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Shush." Spencer's mouth snapped shut into an adorable pout that he only wore when he was half asleep, and allowed Derek to carry out whatever plans he had.

Derek gently tossed Spencer down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt and sweat pants, and got into bed, immediately closing his eyes.

Spencer allowed his shock to subside and gently made himself comfortable on the new pillows. He looked up at the dark ceiling and bit his lip, wondering how to proceed in this situation. After a couple minutes, he figured that, for once, this situation didn't warrant any facts or statistics, and quietly rolled over and wrapped his arms Derek's waist.

"Sorry." Spencer whispered.

"For what?" Derek asked sleepily.

"For being difficult to live with." Spencer nuzzled his face in the crook of Derek's neck in embarrassment, knowing what Derek would say next.

Derek rolled over under Spencer's arm so that he was facing him in the dark, but Derek was still able to see Spencer's wide eyes.

"Spence, if you were difficult to live with, I wouldn't be so in love with you, and willing to do everything so that we can live together."

"Yeah, but, the pillows..."

Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's, and in between small kisses, Derek was able to say "I'm willing to deal with a bit of bacteria. Think of the pillows as an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for another seven months, Derek."

"Stop thinking, babe."


End file.
